Time for Everything and Everything its place
by Roseville
Summary: SaraLee Danes is abducted and kept in a chamber for 250 years when she wakes it is now 2251. She didn't belong in 2009 how in the hell is she to find her purpose here? Will SaraLee be able to find her calling before its too late for the Enterprise?
1. Chapter 1

I saw the movie on Friday it was great. I came up with this idea the other day.

Morgaine Presents:

**Time for everything and everything its place**.

PROLOGUE (Rude Awakening)

The last thing I remember before waking up was getting in my 2008 Ford Focus and going down the dark road into town. When I woke up, I had assumed I was just in hospital, maybe I had fallen asleep at the wheel and ran off the side of the road. It was very bright and didn't look like the county hospital at all, it was too clean. I felt like I weighted a ton, my head was throbbing a bit, and I was surprisingly tired.

"Dr Umaom the patient is awake." a man in a long sleeved shirt barked as he came by my bed.

I tried to speak but nothing came out. The man poured me a glass of water and helped me sit up to drink it. "Dr. Umaom will explain everything." he got and left and laid my glass by the table.

"Miss Danes, I see your awake I am Dr Umaom, I am the Chief Physician here at Starfleet Academy." Dr Umaom started to explain.

"What is Starfleet and where are my parents? Didn't anyone call them?" I know I sounded agitated because I could feel my face redden. "Where is my purse?" I reached for it and of course it wasn't there what was I thinking.

"Your belongings are safe. Miss Danes I don't know how to tell you this but somehow you were taken by and kept in a chamber for almost 250 years. Starfleet Academy is located in San Francisco where you are now. For your safety and for the two others that were found with you, the Federation has decided to keep you here unto further notice. Our mission is peacekeeping but exploration of space." The doctor handed me some kind of PDA and on the screen it showed the date April 2, 2251.

"Why, didn't you just let me sleep? So instead of just living 50 years of miserable existence I have to live it in the future plus 250 years more. This is bullshit." I threw the PDA across the room and almost hit the doctor that gave me the water.

"Doctor McCoy let Admiral Barnett know that Miss Danes is awake and requires explanation." Dr Umaom stated as McCoy went outside.

"No need Doctor McCoy, I was actually coming to check on the status of the new addition." a large black man came dressed in his military uniform with stars and stripes all on it.

"Miss Danes, I welcome you to Starfleet Academy and hope that we can help each other." Admiral Barnett extended his hand to me and I took and shook it.

"I want to know why I am here and why am being held prisoner for something I had no control in." I demanded in the most intimidating voice I could muster.

"Miss Danes I assure you can come and go from Academy grounds whenever you like as long have two escorts for your protection and wear the communication and tracking button. Miss Ramsombeau and Mr. Howard would be pleased to meet you. They are already planning in enrolling in the Academy." He pleasantly explained.

"I don't want to enroll in the Academy, I barely passed Geometry and I hate science. I help a little old man run his hardware store. Whoever had the brilliant idea to abduct us started wrong, I am no use to you." I sprouted off and was about to get up and deck in his cherry little mouth but I couldn't I suddenly felt dizzy and dropped right back into bed.

"You shouldn't try to get up for few more minutes, Dr McCoy will scan you and then he'll show you where you can shower and change your clothes. Miss Danes I assure you the entire Federation including the cadets here are trying to find you your answers." Dr Umaom was trying to appease the young lady and trying not to look incompent in front of the Admiral.

"Cadet Noye please get a change of clothes that will fit Miss Danes here so she can be refreshed." Dr Umaom paged the Cadet.

The Admiral walked out of the isolation area with Dr. Umaom, "Make sure that you introduce her to Spock and he can explain some the changes especially when it comes to alien life forms."

Cadet Noye led me through some moving doors and into a set of rooms, a bathroom with a toilet, a shower, sink and a sitting room area. Cadet Noye had to show me how to use all of these, the concepts were the same but the mechanics were lost on me. She hand me a bundle of clothes, A cobalt blue dress that came a little above my knees that was really soft, a set of underwear, a pair of soft black boots, and what was like a bolero jacket in a baby blue. I got into the shower that shampoo, conditioner, soap, towels were where the Cadet Noye said they were.

"I'll be in the next room if you need anything, tomorrow someone will take you out and get you all the clothes you need, you have no limit." Cadet Noye smirked as the door to the bathroom closed.

Outside Starfleet Academy

"The third one is awake, she isn't happy." Leonard McCoy told his fellow cadets James Kirk and Uhara as they were taking their lunch outside.

"Does she have any idea who took her?" Uhara asked

"No, last thing she remembers is getting in her car and driving down a deserted road." McCoy filled in.

"Is she hot?" Kirk asked with wicked smirk.

McCoy rolled his eyes, "I think she may have problems. In her time we hadn't even met any alien life forms. Its a lot to wrap your mind around.


	2. Scramble Eggs

**Scrambled Egg Dreams and Sausage Leg Wishes**

SaraLee was kept in the medical wing for another night for observation. She woke up to the smell of a breakfast tray being left by the same doctor that gave her the water the day before.

"What is your name?" SaraLee inquired as she put her hand through her unruly hair.

"My name is Doctor Leonard McCoy, I am a cadet here at Starfleet but I have a degree in medicine Miss Danes." McCoy offered.

They didn't speak another word, he nodded his head and wished her a good day and that Captain Pike and Cadet Uhara would be here in an hour to get so she could shop.

When she tasted the food though it tasted bland and heavy, she had to spit out the scrambled eggs. So on SaraLee's first morning in a new place she only had two cups of coffee.

Captain Pike and Cadet Uhara came to the medical wing an hour later as promised. There they installed her communication button, it was a pin of sort. They showed her how to use it for five minutes, it was easy enough for SaraLee.

"Well, I thought we would walk to the shopping district, its not far from here." Captain Pike offered SaraLee his arm and she took it.

"That's okay." SaraLee croaked out. It had been 250 years since she used her voice and with the screaming she did yesterday she was having a hard time.

"So I hear that you were born Cleveland, the Rock and Roll Hall Fame is still there. Would like to visit it sometime?" Captain Pike tried to start a conversation but the look on SaraLee's face told him that he had said the wrong thing. He looked to Uhara for an explanation and all she could offer was a shrug.

They walked another mile before they came to the shopping district. The first store they entered was big and actually offered most of the things she needed. Captain Pike stayed at a distance especially when they were in the lingerie section. SaraLee got a couple of dresses like the one she had on, 2 pairs of boots, 3 other pair of shoes. When it came to pants, it seemed that the style was a little tight for SaraLee's taste. She tried on a couple of pairs that made her legs and lower body look like a stuffed sausage. The next store was a little better, she picked up some brushes, a strange hair dryer, some beauty products that Cadet Uhara assured her she would need. One store they went into was Hera's Harem it was what SaraLee guessed to be a Wal-Mart of sorts. Cadet Uhara had convinced SaraLee after an hour of coaxing that a couple pairs of the pants didn't make her look fat.

Overall the experience was the worse, SaraLee was almost in tears by the time they started back to the Academy. She was shaking and she felt like was going to throw up. Going out in public was like a nail in the coffin to reality and SaraLee's reality was that this was just a dream and when she woke up it would be over.

Captain Pike ended up carrying most of the packages back that they had not sent back through a delivery shuttle. He could tell SaraLee was getting exhausted, there were still bags under her eyes and she was walking at slower pace every step they took. Thinking about, SaraLee could his daughter, he had never gotten married, maybe… Hearing SaraLee's stomach growl he decided to invite her to eat a late lunch in his quarters.

"Um, I know its past lunch but would you like to eat some late lunch in my quarters?" Captain Pike offered.

SaraLee nodded her head, "Thank you." She was hungry considering all she had had for 250 years was coffee and water.

**Captain Pike's quarters**

The bags they had brought back from their shopping expedition were in the sitting area.

SaraLee sat down on the sofa and took off her boots, Captain Pike went into the kitchen area and sifted through the refrig to seek some ingredients for the lunch. The emotional toll of the last two days hit SaraLee as she sat on the sofa, her adoptive father Bert used to make her meals when her mother Martha wasn't around. He used to ask her how she like her eggs and he would make the best eggs. All Christopher Pike saw when he looked over from the stove was a sobbing SaraLee, her shoulders shaking and tears streaming down her face.

"Nothing is right anymore. I feel strange, this isn't the place it once was I feel the difference. Its just not the cosmetics of it, it's the spirit. Can't I go home ever?" SaraLee pleaded.

"Our best science officers are working on it but none of our technology is advanced enough to duplicate time travel. I know its hard but you have to pull yourself together." Captain Pike answered.

"Captain I am not one of your officers or cadets. I am just an average woman with no extraordinary talents." SaraLee sniffed as she laid her head on the pillow.

Captain Pike walked away from the couch, SaraLee and Pike finished their late lunch in silence. Pike then showed her how to work a PDA device but he could tell she was growing tired. SaraLee ended up falling asleep on Pike's couch, at some point Pike walked over and placed a blanket over her.


	3. Leo

I know I change POV's a lot but I think I make it clear who's it is.

**Leo **

SaraLee for the two weeks focused on reading the books that Captain Pike had so generously provided for her. They weren't for the academy but were her favorite classics. She spent most of her time in Captain Pike's quarters, which she moved into the same day after shopping. SaraLee liked the solace the living space provided her, Pike even allowed her to chose what color her walls were to be, she picked a cool teal shade. She even made Captain Pike's dinner's for him and was happy to be of help in some way.

Admiral Barnett was still going on and on about her joining the academy. SaraLee was at her wits end with the Admiral, he never just got the hint and after missing several classes that he "picked out just for her" she hoped she wouldn't get the third degree. The Federation was still investigating why three humans ended in the chamber. Today actually SaraLee was to report to the Medical floor for an examination, she was not looking forward to it at all. She wasn't a museum exhibit people could point and look at. Most of the people at StarFleet just looked at her with curiosity, some treated her like a celebrity like Cadet Noye, while others treated with such indifference it was a little disturbing, like Spock.

It was about noon when SaraLee got a call to show herself in the Academy Auditorium and was reminded by Admiral Barnett to wear her regulation StarFleet Cadet uniform. She had no clue about what it could possibly be and wasn't about to wear the outfit that made her ass and thighs look like they had their own zip code. SaraLee put on a black skirt and a green cap sleeve shirt. She walked out of the quarters and tried to remember where in the hell the auditorium was. SaraLee went through a couple doors down a few flights and just couldn't remember, she was LOST. She looked around and any indicators as to where she was or which the direction the auditorium was, didn't they have arrows or a kiosk around here?

"Miss Danes, I take you are lost?" Leonard McCoy came behind her.

"Yes, this place is confusing, are you going to the auditorium?" SaraLee wondered as McCoy stood beside her.

"I am, I will take you there." McCoy offered his arm to her.

"Do you know what this is all about. I hope Admiral Barnett isn't going to beg me to join the academy again. I don't know how many times have told the man I am not interested." SaraLee vented as they entered an elevator.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he starts singing." McCoy deadpanned.

SaraLee laughed at the thought of it. She looked over at McCoy as tears came to her eyes. What she saw when their eyes met, SaraLee could only equate it with something from a movie she had seen and wished she had experienced.

Leonard McCoy had never heard SaraLee Danes laugh or even so much seen her smile that reached her eyes. Her laugh sounded like some kind of music, he had never heard a laugh like that.

McCoy cleared his throat, "Its right through these doors, good luck Miss Danes."

They walked through the doors together and there were already quite a few cadets and instructors present, including Spock. He hated the man and by the look on Spock's face he knew his disdain for SaraLee and him together could not contain his Vulcan emotions.

When she walked up the main aisle of the auditorium she saw Captain Pike standing by a chair in the center of the stage. SaraLee knew this was her chair, she carefully sat down in her chair. Pike leaned to her, "Just stand your ground, you will be fine." he put his arm around her shoulders. Cosette Ramsombeau and Jack Howard were sitting either side of her, each of them wearing their regulation uniforms. SaraLee smiled at them and Jack Howard nodded at her while Cosette lifted her nose at her.

"Thanks, for everything." she whispered to Pike.

Soon the auditorium was filled and the Admirals had sat in their chairs. The buzz was unreal, she make out some of the comments being made by the students.

"..the federation is tired of her…"

"…they say she's a shrew..screams..my roommate saw her running the halls naked.."

"Captain Pike and her are lovers…she's pregnant."

"She's hiding something…she knows who took her.."

Soon the Admiral spoke in a clear booming voice, "Federation officials have decided to close any further inquiries as to how these three ended in the chamber, that doesn't mean however that we will not stop looking if something catches our attention in the future, we are always searching. Cadet Ramsombeau and Cadet Howard will continue to study here at StarFleet, while they continue to assimilate to this time." Admiral finished with some applause.

SaraLee sat there still as if she moved an inch the Admiral might notice her, "As for Miss Danes we have yet to establish any kind of understanding. I brought you here today so that we might understand each other, the academy, yourself, and myself." his cocky smile almost made her want to jump up and kick in the balls.

"I think I understand you but you don't understand me Admiral." SaraLee quipped as she looked at Pike for understanding. "I am no hero, I almost flunked gym class in freshmen year, its like fitting a square peg into a round hole. My degree is in Social Work and Public Relations not space travel and combat. Don't take it personally, Admiral." SaraLee jumped off her chair and headed out the door.

Again I had gotten lost on my way back to my quarters and again Leonard McCoy found me.

"I am lost again, I know, I should get a map or actually come out of my quarters." I rambled.

"Yes, you should come out more, it might get Barnett off your back." McCoy answered with a nod.

"I don't want to, I've always been alone, especially after high school. I know its funny a girl who has a degree in Public Relations is scared being with people." I frowned, remembering the events that had led to my hermit existence.

"What happened in high school? Was it that bad?" McCoy barked.

"Yes, it was bad, Leo." I have no idea where that had come from, Leo? Why did I call him that? Was I all of sudden giving people new names on my own.

McCoy stopped in his tracks, Leo? He actually really liked it. He faced her as he spun her look to at him and he found not as hard to move as he thought.

"What happened?" at first she would not answer me, she gapped wide mouth. SaraLee had an expressive face, not always pretty per say but it had its own advantages.

"I can't," she shook her head and her eyes were wet. She turned away, I decided not to press the issue.

"I'll show you back, but pay attention." I murmured.

I pretty much "slammed the door" on Leo when I got to my quarters. I had come so close to forgetting that night ever happened. How could I have been so stupid, to let someone show just the slightest bit of interest in me and then spill. I have worked so hard to live a normal life and yet here I was as I realized at a new beginning and I almost blew it. DUMB DUMB SaraLee.


	4. The Beginning of the Beginning

**The Beginning of the Beginning**

Yes, ladies and gentlemen it is time in all stories...

THE FLASHBACK

Ohio September 2007

SaraLee Danes was getting ready, ready for all girls special time. Her engagement party, her fiancé was returning home from his first tour of Iraq and the whole town was a buzz with excitement. Theodore Hampton, Marine Master Sergeant was her first real love and if SaraLee had anything to do with it her last.

The party was scheduled a the day after he arrived, she wanted to spend time with him before the whole town jumped on him. SaraLee had gone to pick him up in her parents Mercedes and arrived there so nervous she thought she would throw up. As the other wives, girlfriends, and family members gathered to greet their loved ones SaraLee thought back to how this had all began.

May 2001 Belton Ohio Prom

SaraLee was invited to prom by the hottest guy in school Bill Wilmax. She couldn't believe her luck that the high school jock had invited her to the prom, what she have been thinking was why he invited her. It was somewhat like a scene out Carrie, expect no pigs blood in this one. It had been a joke, Bill had no intention of even dancing SaraLee much less acknowledging her as his date. This though she could have lived through after some tears but what happened after SaraLee ran out of the dancehall and through the park would forever change her life. She ran not seeing the man in the shadows finishing using the park floor as his own toilet. SaraLee eventually ran out of breath due to the running and her own sobs and tears. The man in the shadow now had plenty of time to catch up with her.

Twelve hours later SaraLee was found face down, her dress ripped, bloodied. The first responder was a Marine who was home on leave named Theodore Hampton and he had made a promise to always protect her from that day forward.

The days following SaraLee's attack she had no idea that such a pledge had been made to her, all she saw was darkness. The shame, the guilt, the anger even was too much for her at times. Bill Wilmax even made the mistake of coming by to see her in the hospital, even despite his nasty lies and tricks he had never intended for this to be the outcome of her evening.

September 2007 Ohio

Theodore and SaraLee had made it to their bed and breakfast as covertly as possible. They enjoyed an evening in each others arms and made life long promises to each other not knowing it would all be broken so easily.

**August 2251 Pike and Danes quarters.**

SaraLee sipped on her hot chocolate, deep in thought, she hadn't thought about Teddy the whole four months since she woke up. She held a picture of her and Theodore's engagement picture, surprisingly it had lasted the 250 years in the chamber. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life with Theodore, but it was not met to be, two weeks after the engagement party he received a call to go back to Iraq. Then only two months after he had gone back she received a visit from an armed forces chaplain, Theodore Hampton died, he gave his life to his country.

Slowly in the last month SaraLee was waking up. She didn't feel as hazing as she had once had four months ago, she started to formulate a plan in her head. What would become of her? Admiral Barnett wouldn't tolerate her lack of cooperation forever and she still had no intention of learning engineering but she knew she had to do something. SaraLee got up to take a walk to Captain Pike's office, hopefully she could find her way.

A lot of things had been awakening in SaraLee, like her heart. Despite the fact that she saw Christopher Pike as a mentor or even a slight father figure, it had been changing in her. She didn't know where this would take her or even he saw her as more than a surrogate daughter, time would tell.

**Meanwhile StarFleet Academy Cafeteria**

Uhara was indulging in one of her guilty pleasures, reading about other people's love lives. It was a book called_ Love and War Throughout the Ages Vol.2, _she had loved the first one so much she went on to the next one. The next chapter was on the American Iraq War that last ed over 10 years. The first story had made her a tear appear on face, the second was what caught her eye, the story of Theodore Hampton and SaraLee Danes, could it be the same one that was found in the chamber? The more Uhara read on, she was convinced it was the same person. It made Uhara have a new respect for the woman, how much she gone through, just to it all taken away from her not once but twice. She walked back to her dorm with an idea, an idea she hoped would help SaraLee put her life here in perspective.

**Captain Pike's Office**

Two women stood at his office door, Cadet Uhara and SaraLee Danes. They both needed to really to talk to him, it was important.

"Cadet Uhara, SaraLee, what brings you here?" Pike inquired grinning ear to ear.

"Um I wanted to ask you about public relations." SaraLee bobbed her head at him and eyed Uhara suspiciously.

"Um it can wait." Uhara offered as she turned to leave.

"Wait, SaraLee shouldn't take long." Pike stopped the Cadet from leaving.

"Well, I am terrible in science and I can't even play most sports. I um was wondering if there were other things, that were non-contact at the academy." SaraLee gulped as she finally had to admit it out loud that Admiral Barnett had a point.

Captain Pike couldn't help but smile and almost couldn't contain his smile. "Their some specialties at the academy that are more of a diplomatic nature. There is actually a conference next weekend in D.C. where a lot of our ambassadors will be attending. It might help you get acquainted with the politics now."

Uhara was started grinning, "That's great, can I go?"

SaraLee looked at her oddly wondering where all of this sudden friendliness had come from.

"Um sure. Is that okay Christopher?"

"I don't see why not, Uhara can help you navigate the crowd."

Christopher? Uhara thought, she would have to let McCoy know of this development.

I am making this chapter shorter. Next one will a lot longer. Thanks for all the reviews. I was going down one path with this story now I am taking another route, I am still aiming for the same outcome though.

I know some of you are wondering if SaraLee's love interest will be Pike or McCoy? Well, I am not exactly sure yet either so I am planting seeds for both.


	5. Klingon's plus SaraLee

**Klingon's plus SaraLee equals bruised egos**

I was packing the small suitcase that I was going to take with me on the shuttle ride to D.C. with Christopher and Uhara. Uhara had given me a download with one of her favorite books to read during the hour shuttle ride there. I had been trying to be more "available" to people, I knew if I was going to survive a little while here I would have to adapt somehow.

Christopher was driving the shuttle apparently and he reassured me he could indeed drive it. Uhara was all perky and I still had the feeling she had something up her sleeve. I got in the seat next to Christopher, the front seat. I wanted so badly to ask him about us but with Uhara there I knew I wouldn't get a full answer, I wanted to know we stood a shot of being more than just great friends or not.

"Christopher, what do you think will become of me?" I questioned nervously as the shuttle started to rise of the ground.

He was still keeping an eye on the controls, "Well, to be perfectly honest, I think that you will make a great ambassador or senator. Then someday, you will get married and have a ton of grey eyed little monsters." he grinned at me and kissed me on the forehead. I laughed as we continued through the air.

After we landed an hour later, I still hadn't read the book Uhara had downloaded for me. We checked into our hotel, Uhara and I were sharing a room and Christopher had his. Our conference would start in the morning at eight and would take most of the day. I laid out the outfit I bought especially for the conference, I saw in a window of a store when Uhara and I went out for a drink a couple days before the conference. Uhara had been setting me up with some language classes next semester, this was also a part of plan to get Admiral Barnett off my back.

"You want to go out tonight?" Uhara asked as we finished settling in.

"No, I think I will read that book you downloaded for me." I answered as I laid my PDA on the bed. "I am a little tired."

I was still weak, Leo and Dr. Umaom told me I would be for quite some time. Although whoever kept me in the chamber made sure I was preserved well, my body functions would take a little longer to all catch up, my first period, in 250 years had occurred last month, the cramps were unreal.

"Okay well, I am going out, the registration for the linguistics seminar is today. I'll be back by midnight though." Uhara turned around to go in the bathroom to change.

"Okay I'll keep a light on." I yelled after her.

I picked up my PDA and found the file with book Uhara had downloaded for me. It was titled Love and War Throughout the Ages Vol. 2, it was a long book, maybe it would make me fall asleep.

As the night went on I read some of the stories, but it did get long and it was only 10.

It was to late to see Christopher, I decided it was time to turn in.

**Next Morning Earth Federation Headquarters D.C.**

Christopher and I got up early the next morning to head over and make sure we got some good gallery seats. It was an all day thing so we had plans to eat at the little restaurant a few blocks away during the lunch break. The Gallery was stark white with a large red table and seven enormous chairs behind it. The room had good acoustics, people were starting to fill in put the sound was very energizing. All different people and different aliens were coming in, some I had never seen before just read about in the tutorial Uhara gave me a month ago. I must have looked like some tourist gawking at all of the people because I saw Christopher look over at me and smile. I knew I blushed and then I was embarrassed and I blushed some more. As I was about to respond to Christopher, a group of Romulan's came in.

"I didn't realize this was so serious." I leaned over to whisper to Christopher.

"Well, it can be, the Federation is trying to stop the Romulan's and the Klingon's from destroying each other. We are still trying to make breakthroughs with our relationship with the Klingon's. But that won't be discussed till after lunch." Christopher reassured me.

Right before the conference was to begin, a very large angry, huffy puffy Klingon took a seat right next to me. I scooted slightly closer to Christopher, I don't know who grabbed whose hand but our fingers interlocked.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. We will start this meeting in a few moments. Now remember, if you have something to add to the discussion please feel free to speak up, lets keep this civil and orderly." A Federation a official came forward and shouted across the room then he went to take his seat.

At first the meeting was pretty dull, stupid questions like should they change the way they hail enemy ships, should they change protocol for incoming members for the federation. But when it came time to discuss Klingon relations, that's when the day went south. The Klingon who had sat beside me went crazy. He jumped out of his seat. At first the council tried to get him to calm down but he swiped at the Cardasian in front of him and that's how it started.

The Cardasian went flying but not before several others around the Klingon tried to subdue causing yet another fight. When the Klingon went around to punch a Starfleet Admiral that had come from two rows behind us, I got a nice smack in the nose. Apparently the Klingon didn't like that I had ruined his momentum because as soon as I went to try to cover some of the blood pouring out of my nose he turns around grabs me by the throat and throws me a good five rows back. I remember landing but not much after that.

The events that happened after that at the conference I only know because Christopher told me and from what I read in the news on the datapad that Leo gave me.

After I went flying through the air, Christopher went into the foray of action. He right hooked the Klingon and told him not to touch his woman. That got Christopher a good kick to the gut as the Klingon made some remarks that Christopher will not repeat to me but I can only imagine. While this was going on, a bunch of smaller fights had broken out. Some were fighting just to fight, while others thought they had too. All in all two senators were in critical condition, three arrested, numerous broken limbs, black eyes, and bruised egos. Some things never change.

I was taken back to Starfleet the next day in a medical shuttle. I didn't come back around for three days. When I did wake up, it was to Uhara and Leo standing over me with concernd looks.

"Hey shes back, you okay." Uhara eyes were wide with concern.

"Yeah I guess. Got a huge headache though." I tried to lift my arm but couldn't.

"SaraLee, don't, your left arm was broken, a concussion, and you broke some ribs as well." Leo informed as he scan me. "I'll give something for the pain though."

"How is Christopher? I only remember being flung through the air and I landed on some chairs." I asked desperate for his presence.

" He had a nasty black eye and a sprained wrist but he is back teaching his classes. I'll let him know your awake." Uhara answered looking at Leo.

Leo handed me the water glass and some pain killers. I swallowed them and laid my head back on the pillow, "Uhara will you get my datapad so I have something to do while I am cooped up here, I think I might finish that book you downloaded for me."

Uhara looked at me with wide eyes, "Um sure, its still in you bag, I'll be right back."

She turned and left and I was with Leo. He stood there for a moment and looked at me with some kind of expression a cross between sadness and regret, "Is there something your not telling me?"

"No, its just that you finally went out to see the world and then something like this happens. The Federation Senate voted yesterday, they won't change the deal that they want the Klingon's to sign before they become part of the Federation." Leo frowned.

"So what happens next?" I asked wanting to know.

"I don't know, we just have to wait and see. Go get some rest, I'll check on you later." Leo took the glass from me and placed it on the table beside my bed.

_I have yet to decide if Christopher Pike or Leonard McCoy will be the love interest yet so fear not. Tell me what you think this is my first Trek fanfiction._


	6. Future Hopes

**A mother's words, Future hope**

McCoy stepped out of the Medical Center of the Academy after seeing SaraLee Danes. He knew he could never understand how it must feel to be taken by God who knows and waking up in a time and place so unfamiliar to you. He was also sure that Admiral Barnett's attitude toward the situation wasn't helping her either, he was patronizing SaraLee and it was obvious it was annoying her like hell. SaraLee wore her heart on her sleeve, what she was feeling wore on her face and body language. She probably the only woman he would ever understand.

"Hey, Bones, you ready to knock some drinks back?" James Kirk came around the corner slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"No, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I don't go with you." I responded.

"Glad you see it my way. So how is our time traveler doing after her first brawl. Maybe I should give her pointers?" Kirk gave that shit-eating-grin.

"No you will not give her pointers, leave her alone." I barked a little louder than I intended.

"Whoa I didn't mean for you to take it so personally Bones. What's up with you, you like the girl? Because I personally think Cosette is way hotter." Jim was still grinning.

"If you like a huge rack, yeah Cosette pretty nice but she's taken Jim so don't even try anything." I tried reasoning with Jim before he went to make a fool of himself.

"I will be a perfect gentlemen but you should go for SaraLee." Jim countered slapping me on the back.

"Now is not the time Jim, she just her ass kicked for the second time and she will shut me down." I countered.

"Second time? Damn how many fights has this girl been in? She doesn't come across as the fighting type."

Shit I shouldn't have said that, after SaraLee and I had our encounter in the halls that day four months ago I had decided to do some research and see what I could find on her. The archives revealed a lot including her assault at her first and last prom. After I had read that I understood her apprehension, her fear, I wanted to tell her that I was there for her, I wanted to tell her that everything was alright.

"She was only in two both one-sided. Just keep your mouth shut Jim, don't let her know you know." I hissed at him trying to make the point quite clear.

"Okay, Okay, I will keep my mouth shut." Jim put his hands up as if in defeat.

I gave him another pointed look and he got the point I was serious. I didn't know where exactly my protectiveness of SaraLee Danes had come from. Was it because she was at the most disadvantaged out of the three chamber residents? Or was it the look in her eyes when she first woke and was told that all she had known was gone, never to return. Sometimes when he was around her he could feel the fear, the anxiety, the anger, and confusion on her face and in her eyes. SaraLee wasn't some bimbo, she had curves, her breasts were average, her hair was a light brown with speaks of almost red color, but it was her eyes that captured him.

Jim and I went out that night and of course he got blasted and picked up to girls, both cadets in their second year. I went back to the academy to get some sleep before my first class, the new semester started tomorrow and now was not the time to get behind in studies. I thought about only for moment about going to the Medical Center and seeing if she was still awake but then I remembered that she was properly sleeping. Was Pike with her? I don't know where the thought came from but the jealousy I felt for Captain Pike was more surprising. I have only been divorced for a little over a year and yet I was willing to subject myself to another woman's attentions and device? NO! But SaraLee is unlike any other woman I have ever met, old fashioned yes but refreshing. She didn't wear a huge push up bra to grab my attention like some of the female cadets did. Part of the reason I really liked her which was purely self serving, Commander Spock hated her. I still laugh at the look on his face when he heard the news about the conference, that Pike had defended her honor from Klingon.

The next morning I woke up to James sleeping on my couch, he must've gotten kicked out of another one night stand's quarters. I wondered sometimes if he would ever grow up and take the academy seriously.

"Jim, get up class starts in 30 minutes." I shook him.

"Alright ten more minutes mom." Jim mumbled in his sleep and turned over.

"Jim, get up." I yelled, and smacked him on the head.

"Okay, I am up."

**Academy Medical Center**

**SaraLee's POV**

I was about to be released, thank god. I was supposed to start my classes today but of course that went down the drain. Why doesn't anything ever according to plan? Oh, I know because I am cursed.

"Good morning SaraLee, how you doing?" Christopher came in dressed in his uniform for his classes.

"Okay, I'd be even better if I could be released in time for my classes." I know I was pouting but I had the right.

"Well, its only one day and all of your instructors will record their classes for you so you will be able to keep up." Christopher tried to reassure me, he had his hand cupping my chin and I was very tempted to lean into it.

"Fine." I huffed back.

Christopher turned and left the Medical Center. After he left I allowed my mind to wonder, about what next? I started to think about how I had gotten from a small town Ohio to here, 250 years into the future at Starfleet academy, my eyes were heavy and I fell asleep

_Theodore and I were dancing, it was at my brother Mathius's wedding. He had a theme wedding that had my mother in stitches. She was an old fashioned Russian woman, she still had her accent and her Russian values from when my father had married her in Moscow almost 30 years earlier. Theodore and I were holding each other dancing in circles, he was dressed in his Marine uniform and I was in my medieval bridesmaid dress that my new sister-in-law Portia designed. The song was magical for us "The Way You Love Me" was our song, we had decided a couple of months earlier. We had been dating for a year and _

_We were so into each other that we ignored my mother who was trying to get us to talk to other guests. Theodore had the cologne on I liked, I breathed his scent deeply and sighed as the music continued to play in the background. But soon the scene started to fade, I slowly was standing in the woods near my old high school. I screamed for Theodore, I looked down and I was wearing the dress I had been wearing at my prom. I could feel the panic building, the lump in my throat, I could smell the man, his figure coming into view. "Theodore." I screamed. I closed my eyes wishing it to all go away. Then I open my eyes and see a large white hallway, it was bright like right after you turn the lights on. It was chilly, at first there was no one in the hallway but then I heard footsteps, but which direction they were coming from I didn't know. "Theodore, I am here." I shouted thinking I would hear his foot steps coming quicker. I continued stand there still hearing the footsteps, when a hand reached my arm and spun me around. "Theodore, I am so glad to see you." but it wasn't him it was Leo. "Leo, what are you doing here?"_

_"I've come to get you, your lost again." Leo looked right into my eyes. "Come follow me I'll take you to where you need go, I'll be right there with the whole time I swear, SaraLee." Leo reached up and caressed my face softly, it made tears come to eyes. Then Leo morphed into Christopher, "Have faith in me," He kissed me and I felt his arms around me. Then I was hit images, a wedding with Federation regalia, a home in some country side, Christopher and I standing side by side on a ship holding hands looking into each others eyes. _

_Tears continued to flow, then I heard my name being called again but at a distance as if through a tunnel, someone called my name again but louder and more persistent. Then Christopher disappeared, "No come back." I yelled. The other voice calling my name getting louder and louder. _

Before I knew my eyes were open, Leo and another medical student were standing over me with a scanner. Leo's face was tight and was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I questioned Leo, "I just fell asleep."

"No, your brain function dropped almost as low as they were after we took you out of the chamber." Leo spat as he continued to scan me.

" I don't have to stay in here again all day do I?" I whined not wanting to fall asleep to those images again whether they caused me conflict and fear.

Leo looked at me hard, he was thinking, weighing his options, " No but do anything strenuous. I am going to give some extra supplements take them twice a day with your meal." he handed me a bottle of pills. "You can go."

"Thank you." I jumped up and grabbed the bottle from him went out of the medical center skipping away.

The first place I went was to my quarters, I wanted to go through my lessons that I had missed. When I walked in I saw that Christopher had already started dinner, I was out that long? I started blushing as I thought about the dream I had about him. "How did your classes go?" I asked as I went to retrieve the PDA that Christopher had uploaded my classes on.

"Good, the usual stuff." Christopher responded. "We need to talk."

This wasn't good at all, "Um what about? If its about the classes, I really will put forth the effort."

"Its not about your classes SaraLee, I've always wanted to know what happened in the past to make you so scared. What I mean is I can't and none of the admirals will let you on a ship with the amount of emotional baggage you carry." He looked at me imploringly.

"I don't understand why does everyone want to keep poking at old wounds. The whole Starfleet is in my face, learn this, read this, do this, and feel this way. I can't help how I feel about people." I bit out still remembering the dream.

"I know that Admiral Barnett has been a bit overbearing but its important that we show control over the situation because we still don't know who took you won't take you again." Christopher stopped stirring the pot of sauce and came over to stand in front of me.

"So I am just some pawn? I will Not be used as some show piece. " I cried out slamming down the PDA, my hands balled in a fist.

"Okay, that's fair. But tell me how you are feeling about all of this. I want you know you can tell me anything." Christopher contended and I could swear his voice got huskier. "If I told you there could be a life here for you where you didn't have to be a show piece would you try to build a life here, a life by my side?"

I stood there looking at him, looking into his eyes to make sure he wasn't just pulling my leg. Christopher did make me feel all warm and fuzzy and I got that pit in my stomach like I had with Theodore. The risks now where minimal, I interacted with few and trusted fewer. I felt emotions I had not felt since Theodore, I knew it wasn't just lust with Christopher. Right now I could imagine my mother Theodora speaking fast Russian as she moved through the house preparing a Russian wedding, excitement all through the house. She would tell me that the love that Theodore and I shared was no more and holding onto it would only pull me down further into the abyss. "SaraLee," she once said, "the only way to love is to let go of all past hurt and pain and release into the universe."

I looked at Christopher, "I know Theodore would want me to be happy and live my life. He wouldn't want me to drown in sorrow. He was the warrior not me and that will never be me. So if your looking for me to transform into some Xena Warrior Princess, its not going to happen. This is all you get." I gestured towards me.

Christopher got this huge grin on his face, "That's all I need." he then bent down and kissed me.

_Okay, Okay people I know but I want a challenge with this one. But no fear there is some McCoy and SaraLee action_.


	7. Dreams

**Dreams Fading, Dreams lingering**

I broke the kiss, I didn't want to go to fast too soon with SaraLee. I wanted to be with her and I wasn't going to screw this up. I had made up my mind to be with SaraLee when we were coming back from D.C. and she was unconscious I thought I had lost her and hated that feeling. At first I thought that indeed my feelings for SaraLee were that for a daughter but when I started imagining dating her, kissing her, and someday marrying her I knew I had to do something and I chose this moment to kiss her. She was blushing head to toe, I really had to be careful but I could I do it? Could I be careful with her? I had been in relationships before but none like this, SaraLee was a 27 year old who had been sealed away for 250 years nothing I brought to the relationship could trump that.

"I want to be with you, when we were coming back from D.C. I thought I might lose you and I didn't like that feeling." I told SaraLee, probably sounding like some desperate guy.

"I don't know what to say." she answered, slipping her hands into mine.

"Don't say anything, just give me a chance, give us a chance. You deserve everything anything good." I stepped closer to her, towering over her.

"As long as we take it slow, no rushing, and let's keep it under wraps for a little bit." SaraLee looked up expectantly, her eyebrows arched.

"Of course, we'll take it slow and yeah I agree with keeping it a secret for now." I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her close careful of her ribs.

**SaraLee POV**

He smelled so good, I knew I couldn't stand there much longer or I might melt. I hear his heart beating, my head was spinning like when I first realized my feelings for Theodore. Then I remembered my dream, Christopher embracing me. Was it Theodore's way of telling me to move on, that it was okay?

"I have to study, what's for dinner?" I asked I looked up to Christopher.

"Shrimp scampi."

"Um sounds good haven't had that for a long time, 250 years maybe."

I slid out of his embrace and headed towards the kitchen to see what I could do to help. I wanted to really bond, not on the level as he was my savior, he already had that title but I wanted him to know all of me and visa versa even if it hurt. I wasn't going to hide anymore, I couldn't afford to.

"Do you want me to help you with your lessons?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, I'd love that, I still come across stuff I don't quite get sometimes." I responded as I poured some wine for us.

"Well, lets eat and get started on that." he smiled and bent down to kiss me.

We spent the rest of the evening eating our dinner and going over the classes I had missed. Christopher did have to explain some things to me but I was giddy about understanding most of it. I even wrote my first paper in 250 years without sounding like an idiot when it was finished.

As far as keeping our relationship a secret, it took only two weeks for Admiral Barnett to catch on to that one. At first when he asked to speak to us privately in his office I was scared shitless, I was afraid he tell Christopher and I not to be together and I couldn't take that.

But Admiral Barnett was supportive as long as we were discreet and didn't let interfere with my studies or Christopher's teaching abilities. Heck we were already living together and there were already rumors that we were seeing each other.

Christopher and I enjoyed our evenings and our mid-day meals together in our quarters, we very rarely spent time in the cafeteria except to grab a cup of coffee in the middle morning if the earlier cups were wearing off. We would hold each other on the sofa and watch movies, my favorite Grease and he seemed to enjoy it too. I shared stories about my brothers Alexander, Vladimir, and Mathius and all of their shenanigans. We would sometime even make out on the couch but the furthest we got was both of us with our tops off. I don't know why this was the place we stopped, I think Christopher was scared that I wasn't ready yet and I even questioned if I was ready. The dreams of Theodore still lingered even though they were fading and my thoughts and dreams of Christopher were getting stronger and more frequent.

Uhara, or as she had given me permission to call her, Nyota and I grew closer as sisters. I had never had a sister only three older brothers, it was easy for me to let her in. If I needed a pep talk or girl talk Nyota was there listening and giving me sound advice on the matter. She was excited at the prospect of Christopher and I furthering our relationship and even went as far as to tell me that she was the go to girl if I needed a wedding planner in the future.

November 2251 Pike and Danes Quarters

Thanksgiving was approaching and I wanted to see if Christopher had plans. I knew America still celebrated it, I had asked Leo when I went in for a check up that all of us "chamber" people had to.

"So I was wondering do I get to have you during Thanksgiving?" I asked as Christopher and I were finishing the last of our Pinot Noir.

He looked at for a moment and he grinned the biggest shit-eating grin I had ever seen a long time. "That depends."

"Depends on what?" I was half intrigued and half scared he didn't want to spend time with me.

"If you like snow, and just you and me." Christopher finished as he wrapped his arms around me. "I got us nice little cabin Massachusetts, secluded, stocked with lots of wine, and of course turkey is awaiting us." He rounded the table and kissed me and slipped his arms around me.

"Mmm, sounds great, wonderful, lovely." I did melt in his arms. I could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest and I was sure mine was beating just as loudly.

The next morning I went to find Nyota and tell her the good news. Christopher and I were having our first go away trip together.

"I guess by the way you are grinning you have something to tell me?" Nyota queried as walked outside in the cool November air.

"Yes, we are going to Massachusetts for Thanksgiving and rented a cabin. I am kind of excited."

"Kind of excited? What's up girl. You two have been dating for three months and let's not forget he has been there for you from day one." Nyota argued as she looked at me suspiciously.

"It's just that what if we get there and I am way over my head. I mean I know I should move on and I have every right too, but am I ready?"

"Look, you need to give yourself credit here, you let him in, he let you in and you guys look so cute together. Theodore would want you to be happy not spend your second chance crying over him." Nyota pleaded.

She was right, Theodore would not want to be wasting this second chance at a life. He would probably give Christopher a high-five for what he has done for me. I wanted to be happy with Christopher and I was the more I thought about it. I was actually happy.

"Your right, so what should I wear?" I asked Nyota with a grin on my face knowing she would have blast dressing me.

"I think its time to go shopping." Nyota responded as she grabbed my hand toward her dorm.

"For what exactly?" I questioned as I was dragged up the stairs of the Academy dorms.

"For what?! Don't you understand that he wants further the relationship, the next step." Nyota gasped as she looked at me disbelieving me.

"Yeah, but I don't want to look desperate. 'Hon, I haven't had sex in 250 years, I really need to get off, you mind doing the favor!?" I hadn't really thought of it that way.

"Of course, he wants to make it special. The cabin, the location. Captain Pike is so romantic, I am so jealous." She pushed me into the lift to her third floor dorm. "We'll have so much fun. You need some insulated boots and a coat, and some naughty lingerie."

"Naughty, I don't want to give him a heart attack. Something simple nothing dominatrix, that would ruin the mood big time." I giggled at the thought of that, I could imagine how ridiculous that would look.

"Okay, but you have to get out of your comfort zone, no cotton panties, you need some va va voom." she entered the code to her dorm and pushed me through. She rummaged through her desk drawers and came up with a catalogue full of lingerie, it was Victoria's Secret. "Look through here get some ideas, I'll see you tonight at 6:00."

We had to hurry to our next class, our trip to the dorm almost made us both late for classes. My class was with Commander Spock, Introduction to Vulcan. He was straight to the point and expected a lot and was one tough nut to crack. I think he knew about Christopher and I relationship and was not in line with Admiral Barnett's thinking. He made no secret of the fact that I shouldn't even be in his class, which was unusual of a Vulcan letting their emotions showing like that. Today in class we were learning about Vulcan marriages, and it was bizarre to say the least. I sat there taking notes and writing down questions that I had if he would allow me to ask. When the rings went off to excuse the class I got up and gathered my things and hastily placed them in my satchel.

"Miss Danes, I would like a word with you." Commander Spock stood right next to me. "It is of a personal nature but I would like to know if you are aware of Captain Pike's full duties?"

"Well, not entirely but I do understand the importance of his role on a ship." I didn't know where he was going to take this.

"You are correct, some aspects one could not fully appreciate till they are in the position. With that said, I do believe that you depend on Captain Pike too much, it is illogical for you to expect Captain Pike to be there for you." I was shocked to say the least, I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"I don't think you know what you are talking about." the tears starting to come down freely. I started to hyperventilate, "No, he wouldn't leave me." I tried gasping for air.

"Miss Danes, I did not mean to upset you. I was merely trying to point out that it is illogical for you depend on any kind of continuous emotional support from Captain Pike especially if he gets a commission, it could be five years." Commander Spock's eyes looked at me with just a hint of panic.

I continued to gasp for air, Spock raised all those doubts that I had to surface. I won't accept a life without Christopher, I won't. I would stay strong and face up to this Vulcan bully, "I was engaged to a US Marine, he was gone for almost a year, its in my blood. I know how to have a life when my boyfriend isn't around, Commander Spock." I spat out and stomped out of the room.

_Okay I know I lost some of you with my choice of Pike but hope you all keep reading. Keep reviewing and keep an open mind. I also need some help with some love scenes in the next chapter._


	8. Getting Sexy with Pike

**Getting Sexy**

Nyota and I went shopping that evening. Christopher had a meeting with the upper brass, he was none the wiser. We went to Victoria's Secret and I discovered that I was wearing the wrong size whole life, I should've been a B36 not an A38.

"Come on you got to like this one?" Nyota held up a pink number that looked like porn wear.

"No, I don't want to look like I am trying too hard." I looked around for a piece that wasn't so obvious. I spotted a blue cami and undie combo that was sexy. "This is more like it." I held it for Nyota to look at.

"Good choice, Pike will be hypnotized, I don't think he'll let you leave the cabin." Nyota grinned as she snapped it up to add to the pile I had accumulated. Some men were in the store and almost copying at what we got.

"You know I can just imagine the look on Barnett's face when he gets the bill." I giggled at the image. Nyota broke out in laughter.

I paid for our purchases and we went back to her dorm and talked to well past 1 am in the morning. I snuck into the quarters, thank goodness he was already asleep, I didn't want to have to explain the bags. I had to stifle a giggle that came out of my mouth to make sure he didn't wake up.

**Christopher POV**

SaraLee must have gotten back late last night, I had finally turned in at midnight. Cadet Uhara and her probably lost track of time. Our get-a-way was only a week and half away and I could tell she excited. I wanted to get away from the academy for a couple days and SaraLee wanted too as well. She was raised in rural Ohio and liked nature better than what she called the academy, "a sanitized germaphobe paradise." SaraLee was a gift, one he thought he never get, with career always taking the front seat but here she was brought from another time. The last couple of months were incredible, he felt like he had a reason to return to his quarters at the end of the day and reason to open his heart and get what he gave and much more in return.

The next morning SaraLee had a smirk on her face at breakfast, "What you smiling about?" I asked her.

"Oh, just thinking about our little trip." She bit her lip, she did that when she didn't know I would take something or if she should even say what she was thinking.

"Really, what were you thinking?" I quirked my eyebrow at her.

She stood up to kiss me, it was a deep needful kiss. I kissed her back with the same force and I felt her lean into me, she was standing her tip toes and she was having an effect on me that I knew I could not handle much longer. "If we continue this I am one going to be late but I am going to have to take you on the table."

SaraLee stepped back, she was beautiful, her face was red with the kissing and embarrassment. "Sorry, wouldn't want to make you miss grading all of those papers." she was sarcastic and rolled her eyes.

We finished our breakfast and headed out with our coffee. I wasn't really able to concentrate while instructing my classes, I lost my train of thought a couple of times. I remembered back the day that I first saw her, actually saw her. I had seen photos of all three chamber residents in a briefing done by the brass and seen her picture flashed on the screens but never thought of her as a person till the day in the Medical Center. Watching her with big eyes take in all that changed and see all that she had lost. He felt is heart break for her when she realized nothing would ever be the same. SaraLee seemed to be getting stronger not only physically but emotionally as well, he knew that was why SaraLee opened up her heart to him. He wasn't quite sure where their future would take them but he was willing to take the journey.

I entered the Instructor's Lounge after one of my more grueling classes. "Good afternoon Commander Halt, Commander Spock." I nodded to them as I laid done some PDA's and some paper's to grade.

"Good afternoon Captain Pike." Commander Spock responded nodding his head in my direction as I took a seat at the table. "Captain Pike may I have a word with you?"

"Sure," I was a little intrigued at what Commander Spock wanted to speak about, we didn't have a lot a conversations that went past good afternoon.

"I wanted to ask you a question of personal nature about Miss Danes. Have you considered emotional state before entering into a intimate relationship?" Spock inquired.

"Yes, I have and I think SaraLee can make her own decisions on whether or not she is ready for a relationship with me." I answered neatly to make it clear, that any further discussion on the matter was not allowed.

"I spoke to Miss Danes and her sentiment was the same as hers. She reassured me that she would not sit and home emotionally distraught when you are away." Spock reasoned.

I could believe what I was hearing, "What did you say to her?" I snapped at the Commander.

"What I just said to you, that she can't possibly count on you for emotional support. I did make her cry, she was visibly upset when she left the classroom."

I turned my attention to grading my papers, tomorrow I scheduled the cadets to actually fly the shuttles and do evasive maneuvers. I was looking forward to our trip even more after the encounter with Spock. I would have to speak to SaraLee about her talk with Spock, although I was a little surprised she hadn't said anything to me yet.

I had spent the last twenty years focusing exclusively on my career in StarFleet. Yeah, I had women in my life from time to time but this felt different, it felt just right. SaraLee may have been twenty years my junior but she had life experiences that many twice her age hadn't. I was ready to make time for my personal life, I knew that I couldn't sustain a full life with a personal one including a professional one, they were going to be going hand in hand.

_Okay a shorty but the next chappie will be epic._


	9. The Truth

Okay sorry for the tease, I was being evil.

**The Truth is Sometimes Hard to Bear**

Christopher was actually even more upset at the prospect that Spock was messing with SaraLee's head and her heart by the time he got back to his quarters.

"SaraLee?" Christopher entered the quarters and found her going through her homework. The PDA and the notebook side by side. He knew SaraLee liked to do her writing on paper and not on the computers. He found that oddly endearing. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his face.

"Yeah, would you like to grade it?" SaraLee smirked as she held up her PDA. He could smell her perfume that she used and body wash, he never wanted to forget that smell.

"No but I wanted to ask you why you didn't tell me about your conversation with Spock?"

Her eyes got wide, "I didn't know you wanted to know about every time someone made a comment about our relationship." SaraLee looked surprised. "Why are we explaining ourselves?"

Christopher exhaled and took SaraLee's face in his hands, "No, I just want anyone messing with you, I love you."

There he had said it, said how he felt deep down. "You love me? I know that you do but to actually hear it is different." SaraLee's voice was breaking.

"Yes, I am proud of my career but I have put love on the back burner for too long. I want you to be part of my life, we can figure everything out together. To hell with Commander Spock."

SaraLee grinned at the comment, "So that's how you found out? Our pointed-ear bastard was feeling guilty." the influx of her voice told Christopher that she was being mischievous.

"Apparently his human side does rear its head on occasion." Christopher bent down to kiss SaraLee.

"NO, not until I finish my homework. I get very distracted when you start kissing me." SaraLee bit her lip, her cheeks were getting redder which meant she was thinking about how it would finally be Christopher's.

SaraLee started to work on the assignment that Commander Spock had given to turn in after the holiday. She wanted to get it finished before Christopher and her left on their little trip. It was her chance to prove to Spock, Admiral Barnett, and the rest of Starfleet that she belonged. She let out the breath she had been holding for a long time. Life was getting better everyday, Christopher and her were getting closer, her classes were becoming easier to navigate, and well it was great.

That night as she settled in beside Christopher in the bed they now shared, she smiled and felt content. Closing her eyes oblivious to what would come in her sleep.

I was driving down the road in my car playing my Donnas CD, it's my favorite. I was on my way to the Hardware Store, the alarm had gone off and they couldn't get a hold of Benny Gerry, the owner. I had the code, so I got the 1130pm call from the local police station.

It was dark, nothing was open of course, it was quiet. I slowly got out of my car and approached the front of the store while getting the keys out of my purse. I opened up the door, nothing looked touched but Bojangles the cat was hissing at the back room.

"Hey, Bojangles, its okay kitty. Did you lose your mouse toy?" I walked over and pet the cat but he still continued to hiss at the door to the storage room.

I walked over to open it to see what was disturbing the cat, I did feel my heart start to jump out of my chest. When nothing appeared I breathed a sigh of relief, I shut the door. I turned around to leave only to see a man standing right behind me.

"What!" I gasped, "Take the money, take whatever you want." My heart jumping out of chest.

"I don't want your money, come with me." the man said, he held out his hand toward me but then he grabbed me around the waist forcefully, pulling me up against him. I turned my head to look at him only to realize that he was wearing a gold Starfleet uniform.

**SaraLee's POV**

I woke up with a start, I was sitting straight up, sweat pouring down my body. I looked over to see if I had woken up Christopher, I hadn't thank goodness. I gently removed his arm from my midsection. Tears were coming down, I didn't know how to digest this information, why would Starfleet take me? Did the Admiral know about this? I sprung out of bed and went to take a shower, hopefully Nyota would be up.

After I got my shower and preceded to get some workout clothes on, then I went to Nyota's room, hoping she was up. I hit the button for the intercom, "Nyota, are you up?" I queried hoping not to sound too panicked.

"Yes, come in." Nyota stated from the other side of the door. The door slide and I rushed in to see her also in her workout clothes.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd see if you would join me for an exercise?" My voice cracked and tears started to well up in my eyes again.

"Come in sweetie." Nyota pulled me in and the door slowly whooshed after me.

I was starting to sob slightly. "Did you Christopher get in a fight?" Nyota asked.

"No, I had a dream, I know who took me and gives no sense of peace." I shock my head, as if doing so would wipe the memory away. "A Starfleet officer took me Nyota, the very people who are suppose to protect me, were the ones that got me in this situation."

"Oh, god. Have you told Admiral Barnett? Surely he would re-open the investigation into how this happened." Nyota was trying to comfort me.

"I just don't know, how could someone do this, right under their noses? It took a lot of planning, going back in time three times no less. Then to put us on the planet and then somehow getting the Klingon's to put us on the ship. Someone wanted us here real bad and for what I don't know and that is what scares me." I was pacing back and forth in Nyota's quarters.

"Stop that now. You are leaving tomorrow morning with the man of your dreams. You are going to have a fabulous time because there is so much good in your relationship, no negative Nancy routine from you." Nyota scolded me, she was right though, this could wait till after Christopher and I trip.

"Okay, you are right. I mean, its been 250 years, what's another four days." I was not going to ruin my weekend with Christopher over the description of the person who took me.

"Now lets go for that workout that you are all dressed for. It will help you relax too." Nyota resolutely, pushing me out of the door towards the Academy gym.

**Next Morning**

After a long and vigorous workout, SaraLee returned to her quarters and took a shower again and continued on the rest of her day without thinking about her abductor. There were no classes today but Christopher was gone when she had come back, he had mentioned something the night before about a meeting. She got packed for their trip, Christopher had gotten a shuttle for the two of them to Massachusetts, so that way they could stay last minute if they liked. SaraLee smiled at the idea of complete alone time, no meetings, no classes, and no co-workers. Despite what she had discovered in the last twenty four hours, she was rather excited and optimistic. She was turning a corner, the road ahead for once seemed fairly easy. SaraLee looked at the some of the stuff that Nyota had helped her pick out, it was definitely not what you wore any old day. SaraLee zipped up her bag and moved it to the outside of her bedroom door.

"Are you ready to go?" Christopher asked, he must have come in when she was in her room.

"Yes, just got done packing, so when we leaving exactly?" SaraLee asked with a pout.

"In a couple of hours. I hope you packed everything that you and Uhura bought. I expect to see each and every outfit that was on that invoice. Barnett was very amused at the amount of money two women could spend in a few short hours." Christopher came closer and wrapped his arms around SaraLee.

"Yes, of course." SaraLee responded weakly. She was feeling the heat between their now connected bodies. "Was he mad?" Christopher did that her, made her feel all jumbled up but in a good way.

"No." Christopher answered simply as he bent down quickly and took my lips.

His hands stated to roam her body, she let out a groan which only served to encourage him.

"Chris…" SaraLee whimpered breathlessly, she felt Christopher's tongue enter her mouth and his hands going up her tank top that she wore.

"No talking, we're christening some surface of this quarters before we leave." Christopher's husky and filled lust.

SaraLee was promptly ridded of her tank top and shorts. She lightly touched the hem of Chris's shirt and started to lift it up, he let her take it off for him. Christopher discarded his shirt on the floor while SaraLee started to stroke his chest causing Christopher to shiver. He leaned into her more, rubbing their groins together, SaraLee moaned and that was Christopher needed to getting rid of both of their remaining clothing. He had tossed them down by the table, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. SaraLee loved the feel of their naked skin together sighing as they connected. Chris took one of her nipples in his hand rolling it slightly, which caused SaraLee to rub herself even more on Christopher. SaraLee started to kiss Christopher in attempt to get the reaction she was hoping for.

Christopher stopped his stroking of her breast and walked to the couch were he deposited SaraLee to continue what they had both started. Finish it they did.


End file.
